Mike Cohen
by Pain Train 12
Summary: So what if Sandy and Kristen had another son when Ryan came to live with them, a son they adopted when he and Seth were both one.
1. Mike Enters the Picture

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC_

_So I've had this idea for a while now, what if the Cohen's had another son when Ryan came into their lives. How would that work out? _

Kristen Cohen walked into the Alameda County Public Defenders' office in Berkeley, CA. She had her one year old son, Seth, with her. She was getting a lot of attention as Seth was a very cut baby with his fat face and mop of curly brown hair. Kristen was in a hurry as she hadn't seen her husband Sandy that much lately. As a public defender he had worked long hours with little pay, but he loved it and Kristen loved him. Sandy was the complete opposite of Kristen a hang lose liberal compared to the uptight conservative of Kristen. He loved fighting for the little guy and loved giving her father a hard time. Her father was the complete opposite of Sandy and was a construction group in Newport Beach, CA. He was shocked to hear his daughter was dating a dirty hippy and even more shocked when he learned they were getting married but there was nothing he could do about it.

After a quick hello to Sandy, he was really very busy this week, Kristen and Seth headed home. Suddenly Kristen heard yelling and turned around to see a woman her age yelling at a baby Seth's age. The woman was not well dressed and one could smell alcohol on her breath.

"Stupid kid, always crying what the hell is the matter with you," the woman yelled

"Hey what are you doing?" Kristen demanded to know

"Lady mind your own business, and let me deal with my kid," the woman said

"Cause you're doing such a great job," Kristen replied

"Fine you think you can do better you take him," the woman said as she handed the kid to Kristen and took off.

Kristen was stunned; this was not what she was expecting when she woke up this morning. Now she had another kid to deal with? Could she handle him? Still part of her was glad this kid was with her and not with his abusive mother. Kristen got a cab to take her home and when she arrived and put Seth down she was able to take a good look at the kid. He had black hair and was slightly taller than Seth. He was a very cute baby as well, even cuter than Seth Kristen thought. She put the kid in Seth's play pen and there was an instant bond between the two of them, Kristen was happy to see that.

When Sandy came home he gave Kristen a kiss and picked up Seth from his play pen. As he was playing with Seth he noticed the kid in the play pen, the kid started to cry seeing Seth was gone so Kristen picked him up.

"Is this one of Seth's friends?" Sandy asked

"Not exactly," Kristen replied

"What do you mean not exactly?" Sandy asked

"Well I saw this woman on the street yelling at her kid and when I told her to stop she gave me the kid and just left." Kristen said

"Well we will call Child Protective Services in the morning," Sandy said

"Sandy I was thinking we could keep him," Kristen said

"Honey I don't think we could handle two kids, it would be too much work, besides he already had a mom and dad." Sandy said

"Not good ones," Kristen replied and she held the kid even tighter.

Sandy signed as he did not know what to do, then the kid decided to make the decision.

He looked up at Kristen and said one word:

Mama

A big smile appeared on Kristen's face and she kissed him on top of his head. Sandy knew there

was no winning now, the kid was here to stay.

"Alright I'll call some lawyers I know who work in Family Law and we'll draw up the papers to

adopt the kid. We'll need the signature of the mother and father but they hopefully won't be too hard to track down." Sandy said

Kristen gave her husband a big kiss and Sandy knew he was getting lucky tonight.

"So we need a name for him then," Sandy said

"How bout Mike?" Kristen said

"Mike it is, Mike Cohen," Sandy replied

_Please Review_


	2. Growing Up in Newport

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC_

It had been a few months and Mike was already fitting in well with the Cohen's. In fact he was a Cohen now. The adoption process did not take that long to complete. Sandy hired a private investigator to track down Mike's biological mother. Apparently the people at Child Services were quite familiar with her and were about to take Mike away anyways. She was more than happy to have Mike out of her life, and quickly signed the papers. It turned out that she was knocked up during a one night stand with a wealthy businessman. She was a maid at a hotel and he hit on her and she fell for his charms. She never heard for him again but he left her a reminder; Mike. She was never happy she had a child and was constantly yelling at him. She did not provide a good home life for him and so was happy to be rid of him. Since it was not known who Mike's biological father was it was only required for Mike's biological mother to sign the papers. Kristen and Sandy had Mike tested to see if he had any genetic disorders and Mike received a clean bill of health. He and Seth were becoming inseparable and it was very clear early on that Mike was much more outgoing than Seth. He acted like Seth's protector, his older brother, even though there was barely a month separating them. Kristen and Sandy were very happy about the way things were turning out.

Four months into Mike's joining the Cohen clan Kristen got some news, her parents were finally coming out to visit. They had been planning it for some time but Kristen's dad was very busy with work and could not find some free time. Finally he found some free time and Caleb and his wife Rose came up to Berkley. Kristen was not sure how they would react towards Mike, she hope they would be accepting. When they got there the first thing Rose did was go and pick Mike up and played with him. She had a big smile on her face and Kristen was glad to see one parent was happy with her new son. Caleb had his usual scowl on his face and neither Kristen nor Sandy knew what to think.

"So this new kid, he's adopted?" Caleb asked

"Yep," Sandy replied

"What was wrong with his mother?" Caleb asked

"She didn't want to raise a child, and while she may have given birth to him, I am his mother now." Kristen said

"So final word is I have two grandsons now?" Caleb asked

"Yes," Sandy replied

"Excellent," Caleb response with a smile forming on his face as he went to join his wife in playing with their new grandson.

Eight month's later when both the boys were two the Cohen got some bad news; it appeared that Rose had been diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer, she was fighting it but Kristen felt she should be close to her mother. Sandy agreed and the Cohens moved to Newport Beach to a house that Caleb had built. Sandy found a job with the public defender's office down there while Kristen decided to go to work for her father. She would miss her boys terribly but she felt it would be good to work; she would just have to find a good nanny. Rose died soon afterwards and Mike and Seth missed their grandmother terribly.

Mike and Seth grow up in the privileged bubble of Newport Beach but Kristen and Sandy make sure they stay down to earth as much as possible. Caleb has big plans for his grandsons he sees them as sports starts in high school and then taking over the business after college. It soon becomes apparent that Seth has no interests in sports and would rather be reading. Mike on the other hand, while the avid reader, loves to play sports and quickly becomes a fan of football in particular. Caleb is already having visions of Mike being the QB who leads his high school to the state title. Even though this difference has emerged the brothers appear as close as ever. Soon the brothers are five and it is time for them to start kindergarten. Both Mike and Seth are in the same class, due to Mike being so outgoing he quickly make friends with the other kids in the class, they don't warm up to Seth but Mike makes it clear it's a package deal, if your friends with him you are friends with Seth. So his friends become Seth friends. There is Luke Ward a cocky kid who is very good at swimming. There is Chip Saunders another buddy of Luke who is also a swimmer but doesn't appear to be too bright. Zach Stevens is another kid in their class who like Seth has an avid interest in comic books. Marissa Cooper, the Cohen's next door neighbor is part of their group and is into clothes and fashion as is her best friend Summer Roberts.

As the years go on Seth becomes more and more involved in comic books while Mike becomes more and more involved in football. He starts going to camps when he is eight and quickly finds out he wants to be a quarterback. This is a good thing as he was as he has a cannon for an arm and good leadership skills. When he enters middle school he joins the football team and quickly makes his way to be the starting quarterback on the varsity team. Even though he is just a sixth grader he is already commanding the respect of players two years older than him. Luke, Chip, and Zach get into water polo while Seth is into his comic books. A lot of kids at school want to make fun of him for it but don't dare as they know they don't want to be on Mike's bad side. Mike notices he is getting attention from a lot of girls but his parents have a no dating till high school rules and he follows it. One girl he is attracted to is Summer Roberts, he always had a thing for brunettes and she was stunning. However Seth had a crush on her as well and for longer. It happened in the fifth grade when Summer read a mermaid poem in class. Mike realized that he did not want to hurt his brother and decided he was not going to date Summer, it would just crush Seth. What he did not know is that Summer felt the same way and at a party one day, when they were in the ninth grade, kissed him. Mike did not kiss her back as he was very loyal to Seth and explained to Summer that they could only be friends. Seth at the time was dating Laura Jackson at time, Mike also had a crush on her as well but before he could tell Seth, Seth asked Laura out in the beginning of ninth grade. Mike decided not to say anything as Seth was happy. Towards the end of ninth grade Laura moved away at the end of ninth grade and while Seth was sad for a while he soon found himself thinking of Summer again. It was a pretty normal life for Mike Cohen that is until his dad brought home a kid in the summer of 2003.

_Please Review_


	3. Here's Ryan

_Disclaimer I don't own the O.C. _

_Since this is and AU some events will be the same as the show but not all_

_The question has come up how will Mike and Ryan get along, they way Mike is there are few people he can't gel along with. Ryan is not one of them, now without further ado… Here's Ryan!_

Mike and Seth were having one of their anime nights that Seth enjoyed so much. Mike did not like the anime, it made him very bored and he did not see the point. Yet Seth was a big fan of it so he put up with it. Seth knew this and this is why he did not protest when Mike asked him to play in the pick-up football games on weekends. This night things were kind of quiet at home. Their mom was busy with work and trying to find a dress to wear to a fashion event this weekend. Their dad was working late as he usually did; he got a call after dinner and said he had to head out again. This wasn't unusual so the boys thought nothing of it. They were watching it in Mike's room so they did not hear their dad come back that night. The next morning when they woke up Seth and Mike headed downstairs; as they entered the kitchen they opened the doors to let more light in. They then noticed someone was in the poorhouse and when their parents came down a few minutes later asked who it was.

"Oh that's one of my clients his mom threw him out and he had nowhere else to go so I brought him here." Sandy said

"Cool," Seth replied as he went to play video games.

"Dad don't you think he might be casing the house?" Mike asked in a teasing manner but stopped after getting glared at by his mom.

Sandy went out to get groceries as Mike ate breakfast. Soon he heard some laughing coming from the living room and saw that the guy was in their playing video games with Seth. Mike went in to introduce himself.

"Hey what's up? I'm Mike," Mike said

"Ryan," Ryan replied

Mike joined in on the video game action and when their dad got back suggested they take Ryan on a tour of Newport. Ryan thought it would be fun so they headed out.

"So how much have you seen of our great city," Mike asked

"Not much I got here late last night, I did meet your next door neighbor though," Ryan said

"As yes Marissa Cooper, queen bee at Harbor," Seth said

"Harbor," Ryan asked

"It's our school," Mike said

"And Mike is the king," Seth said proudly

"Well I wouldn't say king I do alright," Mike said modestly

"Yeah Marissa isn't too bad, her boyfriend Luke kind of a tool," Seth says

"Oh he is not," Mike says

"Dude he so is, the only reason he talks to me is because of you," Seth says

"Don't sell yourself short," Mike says

The boys then go sailing on Seth's boat. Sailing was another thing Mike was not really into, he didn't like being out in the open sea on such a small boat. As long as they were close to the harbor he didn't mind.

"So Summer Breeze that's an interesting name for a boat, what its named for?" Ryan asked

"Another friends of ours Summer who is Marissa's best friend and someone who Seth has had a crush on since the fifth grade," Mike said

"I see," Ryan replied

"So have you asked her out," Ryan asked

"Are you kidding she is way out of my league," Seth said

"We you'll never know till you ask," Ryan said

After sailing was done the boys headed back to the house. They all got ready for the fashion show that night and headed out, Kristen and Sandy in one car and Mike, Seth, and Ryan in another. It was your typical Newport Beach fashion show and afterwards the kids headed out to a party at Holly's house, who was a friend of Marissa and Summer. They boys drove off to Holly house but Mike was concerned because it seemed like Summer was interested in Ryan. Later that night his suspicions were confirmed as Summer pawed at Ryan's chest in the guise of cleaning up his shirt after she "accidently" spilled her drink on him. Seth saw this and slammed Ryan against the wall, Mike ran towards them expecting Ryan to retaliate, and that would be very bad for Seth, but he didn't and Seth ran off towards the beach. Ryan and Mike ran after him and by the time they go there they saw Seth was being harassed by Ron Jones and his crew a bunch of rich spoiled Newport kids who picked on Seth and Mike all the time; Seth for being a geek and Mike for being adopted. Ryan got their first and got into it with Ron, Ryan end up getting punched and Ron leans over him and says: "Welcome to the O.C., bitch" he would have said more but Mike shows up and tackled him. Ryan gets up and joins Mike in the fight while Seth waits in the corner. Ron and his guys finally take off and Mike, Seth, and Ryan, decide to head home.

When they get home Seth and Ryan go to bed while Mike goes to the kitchen for something to eat. He hears his parents talking and his dad is saying that maybe Ryan should stay with them while his mom says he already has his own family. Mike decides he needs to say something.

"I also had a family of my own but it worked out well taking me in," Mike said

"Oh sweetie you were different, you were just a baby," Kristen said

"But I was still someone who needed two loving parents," Mike said

Kristen was deep in thought about this and said she needed to think about it. The next morning they were all having breakfast in the kitchen when Kristen walked in with a smile on her face: Ryan would be staying with them. Seth and Mike were happy at the thought of getting another brother.

_Please Review_


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys this is a fun story to write but I would love more feedback from you. Is this story working? Is it not working? What do you want to see more of? Less of? Let me know


	5. Enter the Caleb

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC_

_Thanks for all the reviews so far, keep them coming if you like what you are reading, or if you dislike something. _

Mike, Seth, and Ryan were eating breakfast one morning when Kristen came running into the kitchen.

"You guys your grandfather will be here soon," Kristen said

The boys hurried off to make sure the house was clean and waiting for their grandfather to arrive.

"So what's your grandfather like," Ryan asked

"Well he is very rich and very snobby and like to remind people he owns this town," Seth said

"He's a nice guy," Mike said

"To us," Seth replied

Just then they heard a car pull up outside and they all went out to greet their visitor. Caleb Nichol got out and a striking blond exited the car with him. Mike could see the troubled look on his mom's face as well as the smirk his dad was wearing. His grandfather's girlfriends seem to get younger and hotter ever time he came by. Mike knew he was trying to fill a void where his grandmother had been but that was proving to be impossible. Caleb smiled when we say Mike and Seth but did not when he saw Ryan.

"Seth how's it going, are you into sports yet?" Caleb asked

"No grandpa still doing the comics thing," Seth said

"Well you'll come around, and Mike how's it looking for football this year?" Caleb said as he turned to Mike

"It should be a good season, we have a hole at linebacker we need filled but other than that it looks good." Mike said

"Excellent," Caleb replied

Caleb turned to walk into the house and before he did turned to Ryan and asked him to bring the bags in. Mike was not happy about this; Ryan was their bother not a servant.

His grandfather's new girlfriend decided to go for a swim and Ryan and Seth decided to join her. Mike knew he had to talk to his grandfather. His grandfather was talking to his parents about a party they were throwing for him that night. He then went to use the bathroom and Mike approached his parents.

"So is it me or are grandpa's girlfriends getting younger and younger?" Mike asked

"It's not just you," Sandy said

"So isn't that weird? Mike asked

"Yes, but we're just going to have to deal with it" Kristen replied

Caleb came out of the bathroom and Mike decided now was the time to speak to him.

"Grandpa we need to talk," Mike said

"Sure about what," Caleb asked

"Look I know you don't really know Ryan, but he is a good guy. He part of this family now so if you could be more warm to him that would be good." Mike said

"I'll think about it," Caleb said

Mike was glad to hear that and while he didn't expect his grandfather to change overnight he was hoped this was a step in the right direction. Mike had always had a special bond with his grandfather and it wasn't just the sports thing. He had an interest in his business from a young age and it was apparent to the Cohen's and many others in Newport that Mike was Caleb's heir apparent. Mike was hoping it would be a family affair and Seth and Ryan would join him at the Newport Group as well; he wasn't sure what Seth could do but he Ryan had an interest in architecture.

That afternoon Mike, Seth, and Ryan were walking along the pier when they spotted Luke, Marissa, and Summer eating tacos.

"Hey guys what's going on," Luke said

"Just chillin, passing the time before the party tonight," Mike said

"Oh yeah that's tonight we'll be there," Luke said.

"Cool," Mike replied

Summer then said she had to go get some salsa and asked Seth for a hand. Seth eagerly agreed and followed her. When he returned he had a happy look on his face.

"What's up?" Mike asked

"She asked me to ask her to the party tonight, she's my date," Seth said with a smile

While Mike was happy for Seth he couldn't help but wonder what she was up to, guess he would find out tonight.

_Please Review_


	6. Party Time

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C._

_Sorry for the delay I've had school stuff to deal with, if you like what you read please review_

That night the party was in full swing. Everybody who was anybody in Newport was there everybody was having a good time. Mike saw the girlfriend his grandfather brought make a play for Ryan but Ryan wisely turned her down. That is good news because if he and done something and his grandfather found out it would have been bad news for Ryan, he really wanted his grandfather to warm up to Ryan and that would not have been good for the two of them. Mike made sure to keep an eye on Seth and Summer and sure enough he found his suspicions to be correct. Summer was only using Seth to get to meet the rich men that were at the party. Mike decided he was going to speak to her but Seth beat him to the punch.

"Summer this is getting ridiculous your just using me to meet rich older guys," Seth said

"That's not entirely true," Summer said

"Yes it is, and all they are doing is staring at your boobs," Seth said

"Which one was staring at my boobs?" Summer asked

"You used to be different I remember when you shared you lunch with a squirrel because he got his nuts stolen." Seth said

"I hated that stupid squirrel," Summer said

"I even remember that poem you recited in class," Seth said

"Which poem," Summer asked

"The mermaid one," Seth said

Seth started to recite it and Summer kissed him, she gave him a smile when they broke apart and Seth sat down with a big smile on his face. Mike did not expect that and needed to find out what was up with that.

A little later on a drunken gentleman was making his way around the party harassing the guests. He was first just using rude language but then he started to grab at the women at the party, he grabbed one's woman hand and was not letting go when Ryan came up and tackled him. Mike was impressed and decided he may have solved his team's linebacker problem.

"Hey that was impressive," Mike said

"Thanks, I figured it was the least I could do for your family," Ryan said

"So that was a nice tackle," Mike said

"Yeah I've played a little football," Ryan said

"You ever think of picking it up, letting you anger out that way, instead of punching people." Mike said

"Maybe but where," Ryan asked

"We need a linebacker on our football team" Mike said

"Ok I'm sure I can try it out," Ryan said

"Cool I'll talk to coach tomorrow," Mike said

The rest of the party was quite uneventful and the next day Mike called his head coach. His coach was unsure about Ryan at first, after all this was a top football team and Ryan hadn't played in a while. But Mike was one of his coach's favorite players and convinced him to give Ryan a shot.

Mike was pleased with himself and was wondering what fun adventure would be had next, he didn't have to wait long as Seth suggested a trip to Tijuana


	7. Adventures in Mexico

_Disclaimer: I don't own the OC_

Mike, Ryan, and Seth were sitting in the kitchen talking about Seth's idea about a trip to Tijuana; Seth was very excited about it.

"Dude we just tell mom and dad we're going to Comic-Con and we head down there for some fun." Seth said

"Why," Mike asked

"Cause Summer will be there and it will be awesome," Seth said

"Well I got to take care of a few things for football, but you guys could go and then Ryan could have his tryout when you guys get back." Mike said

"So you going to cover for us," Seth said

"Yeah, no problem," Mike said

Later that day the three of them were at the diner when they saw Summer sitting alone looking angry. Seth went over to see what was wrong and found out she had no way to get to Tijuana since Marissa was spending the weekend with her parents. Seth invited her to travel with them and she reluctantly accepted.

That afternoon Mike was helping Ryan and Seth pack up. They had told their parents they would be at Comic-Con and the lie was believed. Summer showed up with many bags and looking glum, just then Marissa appeared she was able to make it after all as her parents were taking a romantic trip for two this weekend. The four of them got into the car and headed for Mexico. Mike headed to school for football activities.

It was another beautiful day as Mike arrived at Harbor excited to start another season of football. He had spent the last season as a back-up QB partly because the starting QB was a senior it was his last year. During spring tryout Mike quickly beat all the competition to gain the starting job and was thrilled about it.

He quickly ran into Tyrone Mills or as Mike liked to refer to him the only minority in Newport. Tyrone was African-American and was a wide receiver on the team. He had developed connection with Mike and was his go to guy. They were looking to break all sorts of records this year.

Mike and Tyrone made their way to the field and ran into the rest of the team. They had a short scrimmage and Mike found he quickly settled back into football. It was evident they still had a problem at linebacker bit Mike was confident that Ryan could fill it.

Meanwhile Ryan, Seth, Marissa, and Summer were in Tijuana managed to find a motel to stay in. Ryan and Seth decided to room with one of the girls so they could watch over them. The girls agreed and they settled down for the night. Seth was hoping something would happen with Summer but nothing happened that night. The next morning when they were eating breakfast she denied everything happened and when he continued to push she threatened to stick her fork in his eye. She quickly apologized and said that was due to her rage blackout. Later that day they went looking for Luke because Marissa wanted to surprise him. She surprised him all right because when she found him she found him making out with her friend Holly. Marissa ran away sobbing and Ryan, Seth, and Summer went to look for her.

Back in Newport Mike was heading back from practice when he ran into Taylor Townsend reading on the steps by the main office. Taylor was a little weird but nice so Mike was friends with her but few other people were. When ever she had a gathering it seemed that only Mike and Seth showed up.

"Hey Taylor what's going on?" Mike asked

"Hey Mike how was practice" Taylor asked

"Good, so what are you up to," Mike said

"Just reading I'm having a party to celebrate the end of summer next week." Taylor said

"We'll be there, Ryan as well," Mike said

"Who's Ryan," Taylor asked

"He's one of my dad clients who now living with us he's our age and should be here at Harbor." Mike said

Mike and Taylor said their goodbyes and Mike made his way home. When he got home he found his parents pacing and looking upset. It seems that they had found out the truth about Tijuana and apparently Marissa had taken a combination of painkillers and alcohol and had OD'ed. She had to be airlifted out back to Newport but she should be fine. Mike's parents were pretty mad at him for lying for his brothers but were too worried about Marissa to do anything about it now. Soon his brother's were home and they all decided to go to bed since it had been a long day. Besides Ryan should be rested for his football tryout, Mike was glad his parents decided Ryan wasn't to blame for the Tijuana incident and knew this should be an interesting year.

_Please Review_


	8. Are You Ready for Some Football?

_Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C._

_So let me know your likes and dislikes of the story, feedback is always appreciated._

"Mike, Mike you awake?" Seth was asking Mike as he attempted to wake him up.

"I am now, what's going on and what time is it?" Mike asked

"Its 7:00 AM, I need to talk to you," Seth said

"About what," Mike Replied

"Tijuana," Seth replied

"What happened," Mike asked

"Well Summer denied the kiss, or tried too but she wants me, oh yes she wants me. And Ryan and Marissa spent the night spooning, which turned out to be ok since Luke was kissing Holly." Seth said

"Well that's not good, the Luke cheating not the Ryan and Marissa spooning," Mike said

"Yeah I don't know if those two will go anywhere but it could make things interesting," Seth said

"Very much so," replied Mike

Mike and Seth talked for a little while more and soon it was almost eight AM. Mike knew it was almost time for him and Ryan to get to football practice. Mike got ready and made his way to the kitchen where he saw Ryan sitting eating breakfast. Mike grabbed some cereal and he and Ryan made their way to Harbor.

The hole that the Harbor Pirates had was at the middle linebacker or "Mike spot". This was the linebacker who was responsible for calling the defensive plays and communicating with the coaching staff. Harbor had quite the playbook but Mike knew that Ryan could handle it as he was proving to be very smart. The middle linebacker's main job was to stop the opposition running game and it was an unwritten rule that the middle linebacker be very aggressive. No problem there Mike thought to himself as he and Ryan made their way to the field.

Mike introduced Ryan to the coach and he had Ryan lineup as the team's middle linebacker. The first play that Mike called was a running play and while Mike made sure the Pirates had an excellent passing game the running back, James Smith, was quite goodand he was poised to lead the league in rushing. James broke to the left and was immediately tackled by Ryan. Everyone stood their with shock on their faces, everyone but Mike who had a smile on his. As the practice went on it was clear that James wasn't going anywhere with Ryan at the Mike spot and by the end of practice the coach had decided he had his new middle linebacker.

Ryan had his meeting with Dr. Kim, the principal at Harbor, who would have final say in whether Ryan will be admitted. Ryan went to the meeting with Sandy and Kristen while mike waited outside the offices with Seth. Dr. Kim was hesitant in letting Ryan in at first due to his "background" but due to his excellent test scores and the head coach's assistance she let him in. It didn't hurt that Caleb was the head of the school board and had considerable influence on what went on at Harbor.

That night they all went out to celebrate and Mike noticed how it was now clear they all were a family, he was glad to have another brother. This was going be a great year Mike thought.

That Friday Ryan, Seth, and Mike made their way to Taylor's place for her end of the summer party.

"Why are we going again we'll be the only ones there and Taylor is kind of weird." Seth said

"Yeah well so are you," Mike replied.

Seth continued to grumble as they made their way to Taylor's house. They rang the doorbell and Taylor answered with a big smile on her face.

"You made it!" Taylor said excitedly

"Yep, so what's going on," Mike said

"Well I thought we could have some snacks first then watch a movie and then hang out." Taylor said.

Just then they noticed Taylor's mother Veronica coming to the door with Josh Fray who was the starting QB at UCLA. He had gone to Harbor and had been a mentor to Mike. He noticed Mike and smiled.

"Hey it's the guy who's going to break all my records," Josh said

"Hey man's what going on," Mike asked

"Well I'm thinking of turning pro and Ms. Townsend is my agent," Josh said

Josh and Ms. Townsend made their way outside and Mike hope Josh realized what he was getting himself into. While Ms. Townsend was quite the agent she was also a bit of a bitch and had a cold demeanor. But she was easy on the eyes so it wasn't all bad.

They all a fun night that night hanging out at Taylor's place and they headed home that night content at the fun they had had. School would start on Monday and Mike couldn't wait.

_Please Review_


	9. The First Day

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C.

_Well as you may have figured out by now there are some differences in this AU. Jimmy and Julie Cooper are still together, Taylor gets introduced early, and Ryan is on the football team. However will Ryan and Marissa get together and will she survive this time? Read to find out. As for Seth and Summer I would say there is a 90% chance they end up together. _

It was the first day of school and Mike, Ryan, and Seth were having breakfast in the kitchen. Kristen was peppering them with questions but none of them wanted to talk. Sandy came back early from surfing to see them off and Kristen dropped them off to school. Mike went to pick up his schedule and found that it consisted of AP History, English, Calculus, Biology, and Spanish Four. Seth had the same schedule except he had physics instead of biology and French instead of Spanish. Ryan had the same schedule as Mike but he also had physics instead of biology. Mike was pleased with the way his schedule worked out. He started off with English, which wasn't too intense then moved on to Calculus and Biology before he had lunch. After lunch he had Spanish and finished off the day with History, his favorite class. In addition to having Ryan and Seth in all his classes, he had Biology with Luke and Spanish with Summer.

That day in Biology Luke sat down next to him and attempted to explain his actions in Tijuana.

"Hey I take it you heard what happened in Tijuana?" Luke asked

"Yeah, what the hell were you thinking?" Mike replied

"I dunno man Holly was looking soo hot," Luke said

"Well you can't blame Marissa for being mad," Mike said

"I know but we still friends," Luke asked

"Yes, but give Marissa some space for a while," Mike replied

That day at lunch Mike found Marissa and Ryan sitting together at and decided to join them. They were soon joined by Seth who looked quite happy. He had met a new girl in his physics class, Anna who was from Pittsburgh, and she had so much in common with Seth. It seemed that Seth was quite smitten with her and Mike wondered if he was over Summer. Later that day as Mike was walking towards Spanish he thought he saw Summer give Seth look of longing but when he approached her to talk to him she insulted him like she usually did.

That afternoon Mike saw Ryan and Marissa holding hands right before he went to football practice, he decided to talk to Ryan about it after practice. Practice went well for Mike, he completed nearly all of his passes and the ones that weren't complete were due to his wide receivers being too cocky. Ryan continued to dominate on the defensive side of the ball and overall it was good times for all. After practice Kristen came to pick Ryan and Mike up to take them home. Seth was already there grilling swordfish for dinner.

After dinner Mike found Ryan in the pool house.

"Hey man can I ask you something," Mike said

"Sure," Ryan replied.

"What's going on with you and Marissa?" Mike asked

"I dunno man," Ryan replied

"Are you too thinking about dating," Mike said

"Maybe, would that cause any problems," Ryan said

"Maybe with Luke but nothing too big I'm sure," Mike said

"Cool," Ryan replied

Mike then went to work on his homework and plan for the week ahead. The first game of the season was a week from Friday and Mike had to be ready.

_Please Review_


	10. Game Day

_Disclaimer I Don't Own the O.C. _

It was game day and Mike was pumped. For the past two weeks the team had practiced every day. Ryan was a tackling machine, James was running his routs well (when Ryan wasn't getting in the way) and Tyrone was coming down with everything that Mike was putting up. The game was at 7 PM at Harbor and Mike made sure everybody was coming. Mike knew Seth sometimes got bored at his games but was glad his brother would come out and support him. Seth was spending more and more time with this Anna girl and Mike could see Summer was getting jealous. She would ignore him at school yet at the same time would be angry if Anna and Seth spent any time together.

On Friday Kristen was getting some last minute work done before the game when Sandy came by.

"Hey honey how is it going," Sandy asked as he gave his wife a hug

"It's going well just getting some work done before I leave, what are you doing here I thought we were meeting at the game." Kristen replied

"I got done early today so I thought we could go together," Sandy said

"Well that very sweet of you," Kristen responded as she gave Sandy a kiss

"So how do you think Mike will do today?" Sandy pondered

"He'll do well like he always does after all he is my grandson," Caleb boasted as he entered Kristen's office

"Hey Cal you coming to them game then I take it," Sandy inquired

"Wouldn't miss it," Caleb said

The three of them got in Caleb's car and drove to Harbor. Once they got there they found Seth had already gotten seats for them all. Since Mike and Ryan were on the team they got seats right behind the Harbor sideline. Seth's friend Anna was sitting with Seth as well when Summer showed up.

"Hey is it ok if I sit here?" Summer asked

"Of course sweetie," Kristen responded

The game started off with the coin toss and the captains for Harbor (Mike, Ryan, and James) went on the field. Mike called heads and the coin came up heads so Mike elected to defer. Harbor's opponent started off with the ball and for their first play called a running play. Right away their running back got tackled for a loss in the backfield by Ryan. The crowd cheered loudly but none louder than Seth, Kristen, Caleb, and Sandy. The opposing team's quarterback then threw two incomplete passes and it was three and out for the visiting team.

On the ensuing kickoff the kick returner got it to the 30 yard line and Mike and the offense went to work from there. On the first play of the game Mike threw a deep bomb that Tyrone caught between two defenders and took it to the house. Just like that Harbor was up by a touchdown. The rest of the game went similarly as Harbor's defense did not allow the other team to score due to a large part to Ryan's prowess. Mike threw another four touchdown passes, three to Tyrone, and James ran in for another two scores. When the game ended the visiting team looked relieved that they got to go home and Harbor headed to the locker room in jubilance. Mike got the game ball and after everybody had changed they headed out to meet up with their families.

"You guys were great out there," Sandy said

"I am so proud of you," Kristen gushed.

"You boys kicked some ass tonight," Caleb beamed

There was a party at Tyrone's beach house so Mike and Ryan grabbed Seth and took off. Unlike the water polo parties where the drugs and alcohol flowed freely there was no drinking and drug use here. It was just the team and some friends hanging out, playing some cards, and relaxing. When the party was done they headed home and went to bed. The next morning Mike got a call from his head coach. It seemed that their kick returner had gotten into a car accident and would miss the rest of the season. They needed to find a new one, someone small who could move quickly. Mike was wondering who he could find like that when he remembered Seth was good at that. He told his coach he would call him back and went to talk to Seth.

_Please Review_


	11. Seth's New Adventure

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C._

_So this has been a blast to write, I am really enjoying sharing this _story_ with you guys. Let me know if you like it or if you dislike it. Reviews are always good to get. _

Mike made his way back to the table where Seth and Ryan were eating and sat down.

"So that was coach on the phone it turns out our kick returner is going to be out for the year do to a car accident." Mike said

"Well that is not good," Ryan responded

"Yeah he asked me if I knew of any one who could move quickly who could fill in. I told him I might now someone." Mike replied as he looked over at Seth.

Ryan caught Mike glancing at Seth and a smile came to his face. Seth stayed oblivious and continued to eat his cereal. He finally looked up to see Mike and Ryan looking at him. He was confused for a second before he finally put it together.

"No, No, No, it's not happening," Seth pleaded

"Why not just give it a shot," Mike replied

"Cause it sports and I vowed to stay away," Seth said

"Oh c'mon it will be fun," Mike said

"No, and that's final," Seth responded

"Fine I didn't want to do this but you force me to call in my marker," Mike said

"What you can't do that," Seth said

"I can and I will," Mike said

"Fine I guess I have no choice," Seth pouted

Seth stomped off and Mike explained that when they were younger Mike took the blame for Seth one time when Seth broke a vase with his slingshot. To thank Mike Seth promised Mike one favor and Seth could not say no. Mike had not called in that favor, till now.

That afternoon the three of them went to practice and Seth tried his hand out at being a kick returner. The coach just wanted to see if Seth could catch the ball, and Seth managed to do this quite well despite being quite nervous about it. Then the coach wanted to see Seth catch and run with the ball which Seth managed to do. The last thing the coach wanted to see was Seth run with the ball with the kickoff team coming towards him trying to tackle him. Seth managed to be quite evasive and it seemed like he could take a hit from being tackled. Mike knew he would probably be sore tomorrow but Seth would get used to it. The coach liked what he saw and offered Seth the spot. Seth was hesitant to accept but Mike mentioned that Summer might be impressed so Seth decided to do it.

That night at dinner Mike announced to their parents and his grandfather that Seth was on the football team as the kick returner. Kristen and Sandy were shocked but fine with it while Caleb was ecstatic, now all his grandsons were on the football team. Mike thought that another reason Seth decided to join the team was to please his grandfather.

Caleb then announced that he was having a party on his boat and they all had to come. Seth decided he was going to bring Anna since they were getting along so well. Mike wondered why not Summer and Seth told him that she had been ignoring him. Caleb asked Mike if he was bringing anyone but Mike said probably not. He couldn't seem to find a girl in Newport who interested him, not since Laura left anyways. But Mike hope that soon changed.

_Please Review_


	12. Party on a Boat

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C._

It was the day of the party and everybody in the house was set to go. Well everybody but Sandy who was still at the Public Defender's Office but had promised to come home soon. Anna had arrived and she and Seth were laughing about some comic in the living room. Marissa had arrived as well and she and Ryan were probably making out in the pool house. Mike did not have a date but he was still excited about the party, these always seem to put his grandfather in a good mood to show off his wealth. Sandy arrived home soon afterwards and quickly changed. Sandy and Kristen left in one car and Mike, Ryan, Seth, Marissa, and Anna left in another car. Mike knew he wasn't really a fifth wheel as Seth and Anna weren't really dating but just good friends at this point. He was surprised his brother seemed to be over Summer.

The kids arrived at the party and Marissa led Ryan away to go find Summer. Seth introduced Anna to Caleb and Mike walked around seeing who was at this party. He found Taylor sitting alone drinking a Ginger Ale and sat down next to her.

"Hey Taylor how is it going?" Mike asked

"It is going well, just trying to pass the time," Taylor replied

"So you here alone?" Mike inquired

"Yeah, and yourself?" Taylor pondered

"Yep I am alone as well," Mike replied

He and Taylor talked for a little while more and then she suddenly attacked him with her lips. It took Mike by surprise and he pulled away and asked Taylor what was up. She explained since he and her were both single maybe they should date. Mike told Taylor he liked her but only as a friend, and he knew she felt the same way. Taylor agreed and said she only kissed Mike out of being lonely.

On the other side of the boat Summer and Marissa were talking while Ryan fetched her a drink. Marissa was asking why she looked so angry when she saw Seth and Anna. Summer denied this and Marissa finally realized it was because she was jealous. Summer dined this as well but Marissa kept up with the teasing. Summer looked more and more mad and Marissa felt she should stop before Summer entered one of her rage blackouts.

Mike had continued his wandering around the boat and managed to find his grandfather. Caleb was surrounded by a bunch of people but when he saw his grandson smiled and excused himself.

"Mike my boy how you are enjoying the party," Caleb asked

"I'm having a good time," Mike replied

"Good," Caleb laughed.

"So why are you here alone," Caleb asked

"I couldn't find anybody I wanted to go with me," Mike said

"You haven't really dated have you," Caleb inquired

"No, not really," Mike replied

"It's not because your gay is it?" Caleb pondered

"What no! Grandpa," Mike exclaimed

"Just making sure, alright enjoy the party I'll see you later," Caleb said as he walked off.

Mike just shook his head and walked away. Meanwhile Seth was getting Anna a drink when Summer approached him and kissed him. She pulled away looking distraught and told him if he told anyone she would kill him. She left muttering that she liked Seth Cohen. Seth looked terrified and pleased at the same time.

_Please Review_


	13. Mike's Biological Father

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C.

Mike work up early the next morning and made his way down to the kitchen. Seth was sitting there eating his cereal. He was engrossed in thought like he usually was and Mike saw he had something on his mind.

"Hey what's going on," Mike asked

"I got a problem," Seth replied

"What is that?" Mike inquired

"I got two girls interested in me," Seth said

"Any other problems you got? Grades too high? It's too sunny?" Mike asked

"I'm serious I got two girls who like me, although one of them said they would kill me if I said anything." Seth said

"Summer?" Mike asked

"Yeah," Seth responded

"Well man you got to make a choice, you can't string them both along and it seems obvious which girl you can choose." Mike said

"Really, who is that?" Seth asked

"Summer this is the girl you have always dreamed about as well as she is different than you. Anna is like your twin." Mike said

"So being that different is a good thing?" Seth asked

"Look at mom and dad," Mike said

"Good point," Seth responded.

Seth knew what he had to do so he went to see Summer. He arrived at her home and she was surprised to see him there. He explained to her that she was the girl for him. She said he noticed that he had been spending a lot of time with Anna and Seth said that Anna was just a friend and then gave her the following speech: It's always been you, Summer. It's just always been you. I tried to fight it and I tried to deny it. And I can't… I can't do it. You're undeniable. Summer was touched by this speech and she kissed Seth and pushed him onto the bed. She asked him if she had a condom and then they proceeded to have sex.

Caleb was working in his office when he got a surprise visitor. The visitor came to see Caleb and told him he had been thinking of a night he had nearly 17 years ago. The visitor had gone to a hotel and was quite lonely. He had hit on a maid and ended up sleeping with her. He left the next morning and didn't give it a second thought. He had blocked the night, from his mind, up until recently until he heard one of his friends tell that exact same story in connection to how he had gotten his adopted son. The visitor wanted to make sure it was not a coincidence and so came to see Caleb to get something for a DNA test. Caleb had a water bottle the kid had used in his office and gave it to the visitor. The man had some connections and had the test run that day. It turned out that he was the father to the kid of his friend. The kid was Mike, the friend was Sandy, and Caleb was shocked. So this was Mike's real father? This could certainly make things awkward. Caleb asked the man what the planned to do. The man wanted to have contact with Mike to let him know the truth but did not want to replace Sandy as Mike's father. Caleb felt it would be best if he told his family and the man agreed. The man left and Caleb went to the Cohen's house. When he got there Sandy answered the door and let him in.

"Cal what brings you by?" Sandy asked

"I need to talk to you, Kiki, and Mike." Caleb said

Sandy called Kristen and Mike into the room and Caleb started to talk.

"I had a visitor at the office today who thought he could be Mike's dad because a memory from his past matched Sandy's story of Mike's real parents. We got a DNA test done with a sample from a water bottle Mike had used and it came up a match." Caleb said

"So who is his biological father?" Sandy asked

"It's Dr. Neil Roberts," Caleb replied.

_Please Review_


	14. The Meeting

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C._

The Cohens stood in their kitchen not speaking due to the bombshell they had just heard when Mike finally said something.

"So Dr. Roberts is my biological father huh," Mike stated

"Looks that way," Caleb responded

"So what does he want?" Sandy asked

"He doesn't want to challenge you and Kiki place as Mike's parents but he would like to spend some time with Mike." Caleb said

"Well that should be Mike's decision," Kristen said

"I think I could at least talk to him, will you guys come with me." Mike said

"Of course sweetie," Kristen replied

Mike, Kristen, Sandy, and Caleb made their way to the Robert's mansion. Dr. Roberts greeted them at the door and led them into the study. Everybody but Caleb and Dr. Robert's sat down. No one knew what to say until Mike spoke.

"So what kind of interaction are you looking for here?" Mike asked

"Well just to spend sometime together ball games, golf outings, those sorts of things." Dr. Roberts replied

"Why not?" Mike inquired

"Because I just figured out who you were and feel I should spend some time with you. I'm not trying to replace Sandy just to get to know my biological son." Dr. Roberts said

"I see," Mike replied

There was more silence before Mike spoke again

"So since you're my biological father that means Summer is my half sister," Mike pondered.

"Yes, that is correct," Dr. Roberts stated

Dr. Roberts then asked if something had happened between Mike and Summer. Mike said that Summer kissed him one time but Mike did not kiss her back due to the fact that Seth liked her. Caleb mentioned that it was a good thing Seth had a crush on Summer and everyone agreed. Mike then mentioned that it may be best if they didn't go public with this news. It would just seem to cause a scandal Mike thought and it would be weird to talk about Seth and Summer now or as Mike thought of it his brother who was dating his sister. Everyone agreed that this would be best and if Dr. Roberts and Mike ever did anything in public it would be because they had a common interest. Just as everyone was getting up to leave Summer entered the study to ask Dr. Roberts a question.

"Daddy I was wondering…oh what is going on here?" Summer inquired

"Nothing just some business," Dr. Roberts replied

"Then why is Mike here?" Summer asked

Dr. Roberts did not know what to say to this and Caleb finally spoke up saying it was probably best that Summer know the truth.

"Your right Cal and the truth is sweetie is that right before your mom was pregnant with you I had a one night stand with a maid in a hotel I was staying at and the product of that was Mike. I only found out today because I heard the same story from Sandy and did a DNA test to be sure. So bottom line is you now have a half brother." Dr. Roberts said

"So I have a brother? That could be cool," Summer said

Summer face suddenly went pale as she remembered she had once kissed Mike.

"Oh god I kissed my own brother, ew!" Summer squealed as she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and gargle with mouthwash.

Mike followed her and told her not to feel too bad its not like she knew and it was only a kiss with no tongue. Summer agreed and came out of the bathroom. Mike told her that they were keeping it under wraps as to not create a scandal. Mike also knew that he had to tell his brothers because if they found out he had been keeping this secret from them it could really hurt their bond. The consensus seemed to be this was a good idea.

That night Mike told his brothers and both took it well although Seth also thought it was a little weird that his brother was also a brother to his girlfriend but quickly moved on. Mike then moved on to talk about football as Harbor had a good chance to go undefeated this year. It had sure been an interesting day Mike though to himself.


	15. Summer Drama

_Disclaimer: I don't own the O.C_

_Sorry for the long break I've been busy with other things but thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. _

Mike was feeling very good as he woke up that morning. Harbor had been dominating on the football field and as they reached the halfway point of the season. Harbor was 5-0. Mike had thrown 18 touchdown passes so far and was well on his way to breaking the season record of touchdown in a season of 35. Ryan was doing well also, he was making tackles like none other and he was causing havoc with the opposing team's offenses. Seth was also doing great and had returned 3 kickoffs for touchdowns so far and was averaging 25 yards per kickoff return. Life was good for the Cohen boys and they were living it to the fullest. Mike came down to the kitchen and saw Ryan and Seth eating breakfast. Mike walked over to Ryan to hand him something.

"Hey Ryan this is for you," Mike said

"What is it?" Ryan inquired

"It's a credit card from grandpa, sometimes you need to charge things that you don't want mom or dad to know about so it handy for those occasions. Mike responded

"What sort of things?" Ryan pondered

"Video games, DVD's, stuff like that," Mike said

The boys left for school and met up with Marissa and Summer when they got there. Ryan and Seth paired off with their respective girlfriends and Mike felt happy for them. Both pair were quite close and even though Summer was hesitant at first to go public about dating Seth, when he stood on a coffee cart to show her how much he really liked her, the hesitation when away.

Mike went over to find Tyrone, James, and a few more members from the team to hang out before classes started. That afternoon at practice Mike noticed that Seth wasn't there but figured he would be there the next day. He wondered where Seth was.

Seth was a bit preoccupied at the moment as he was home in his room having sex with Summer. His hands were tied to the headboard and she was riding him like he was a prized thoroughbred. They were into it so much that they didn't hear the knocking at the door or the door opening. It was Kristen who had a question for Seth and when she heard noises and no response she entered his room.

"Seth, honey I had a question… oh my god!" she exclaimed as she entered the room and saw what Seth was up to.

"Mom you didn't knock!" Seth whined

"I did I just didn't hear an answer, why don't you two get dressed and meet me downstairs." Kristen said as she left.

Kristen entered the kitchen and saw that Sandy had just gotten home from work. She explained what had happened and soon afterwards Seth and Summer came down their faces both very red. Kristen tried to talk but found she could not and Sandy took over and explained that while they understood that sometimes teenagers had sex he hoped they were using protection and being safe. Seth and Summer told him they were and Sandy seemed happy to hear that. Mike and Ryan got home soon after that and had a good laugh at Seth's expense. They all thought that was the end of it but it turned out that was not to be.

Later that week Summer was walking by the pier when she was approached by Kristen.

"Mrs. Cohen what being you by?" Summer asked

"I need to talk to you Summer," Kristen replied

"About what?" Summer inquired

"Seth," Kristen responded

"What about Seth?" Summer asked

"Summer you a lovely girl but I don't think you good enough for my son. My son is very bright and is going places and I think it would suit him to have a girlfriend more his speed. So I'm offering you $10,000 to say away from him. Think about it and get back to me." Kristen said as she walked away.

Summer didn't know what to do finally she made her way to behind the life guard station and started sobbing as she wondered how her boyfriend mother could dislike her so much.


	16. Kristen's Mistake

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own the O.C.**

_So I know it been awhile but I'm starting up again_

Summer was still sobbing behind the life guard station when she was found by Marissa. Marissa tried to get her to talk about what was wrong but Summer did not want to do so. Finally Summer stopped sobbing and told Marissa what had happened. Marissa could not believe that Kristen would do something like this; she could believe her mother doing this, but not Kristen. Marissa told Summer that she should talk to Seth. Summer didn't want to at first as she didn't want to drive a wedge between Seth and his mom, but she knew they had to deal with this issue eventually so she and Marissa made their way to the Bait Shop to meet up with Seth, Ryan, and Mike. When they approached them Seth could see that Summer had been crying and ran over to her.

"Summer what's going on," Seth asked with a look of concern on his face

"Cohen we have to talk," Summer said with her voice trailing

They walked away from the group and Summer told Seth what had happened. That Kristen had offered Summer $10,000 to stay away from Seth because she did not think that Summer was good enough for Seth. When she was finished telling Seth she looked up at him and saw an angry look on his face. He took her hand and marched over to the rest of the gang. He told Marissa to watch over Summer and told his brother that it was time to return home. As they drove home Mike could see Seth was pissed off. Marissa had updated Ryan and Mike on what had happened and Mike couldn't blame Seth for being angry.

When they got home they made their way inside their house, Mike and Ryan hurrying to keep up with Seth as he a man on a mission. Their parents were in the kitchen having a snack and joking around. Seth wasted no time in expressing his opinion.

"How could you treat Summer like that," he yelled at his mom

"What are you talking about Seth," Sandy asked him clearly puzzled by the situation

"Mom offered Summer $10,000 to stay away from me because she didn't think Summer was good enough for me," Seth said still yelling

They all turned to look at Kristen for an explanation and all she did was scowl and mutter to herself about Summer should know to keep her mouth shut.

"Kristen how could you do this," Sandy asked

"Hey I have to look out for my kids, they are special and I have to make sure they succeed," Kristen said defensively

"You father told me the same thing and he offered me money to stay away from you but I told him to shove it. And I bet you are glad I did so," Sandy said

Kristen was shocked to hear this and for a long time didn't say anything. She finally looked up and told Sandy that he was right and she was wrong for what she did. She apologized to Seth and then asked him to call Summer over. Once Summer came over Kristen gave her a hug and apologized to Summer as well. Summer decided it would be best to move on and accepted her apology. Mike was glad this didn't turn into a big event especially with the football team's biggest game coming up next week.

_Please Review _


End file.
